


FTX-MMJTOTHMT

by Bloody_Destination



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Non-Canonical Events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Destination/pseuds/Bloody_Destination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Five Times the X-Men Meet Jason Todd and the One Time He Met Them. This is Jason and the Outlaws, mostly just Jason, running into each other on different occasions. It is all connected and in order from first meeting to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously there will be six chapters. An almost constant will be Logan. I like him. But do not worry he will not be in all of them. Just maybe two or three. This is my first post so I have no idea what I am even doing. It's really confusing. I am a simple kind of person.

**Five Times the X-Men Meet Jason Todd and the One Time He Met Them**

**Or FTX-MMJTOTHMT**

The Alley was dark, damp but not so like it was in Gotham. It wasn’t as cold nor did it smell like exhaust fumes or dried blood. Bayville, New York was _a_ lot different from Gotham. But it was an Alley none the less and it was impossible for Jason not to be attracted to them. It’s what made his life easier. No one ever goes out of their way to go through one. It was here that he could hide his dirty work, the drug dealers he beat the shit out of, the pimps and rapists who deserved a good shit kicked out of them, then shoot to kill. The best thing of all, no one ever went through them.

Jason ran after the man, smirking as he turned into an alley. It was only the idiots that actually did go into the dark in-between of the buildings. He wasn’t sure where Roy or Kori were. He didn’t much worry over it. They could take care of themselves. He pulled out his AK .47, took aim in seconds and shot. The man screamed as the torrent of bullets ripped through the man’s legs.

“I told you what would happen if you ran.” Jason said putting away the gun and walking up to him, “This would have been a lot easier if you just told me what I wanted to know.”

The man was still screaming, trying in vain to crawl away. He turned, facing back to Jason and lifted his hand. Green goo shot from his fingertips, arching across the alley towards Jason. He dogged and the goo splatted across the ground, burning into it till the goo dissolved, leaving a half foot hole in the ground. Jason stopped next to the bleeding man, kicking him in the side, not stopping till he could no longer move.

“Now, I’m only going to ask this once more.” Jason growled, putting his steel toed boot on the side of the man’s head, “Where is your boss?”

The man started crying, “I-I do-don’t know. I-I s-swear.”

“I find that hard to believe.” He raised his personally modified .44 magnum, “Now answer the question or I blow off your knee cap.”

His sobs echoed around the dark building in-between causing Jason to roll his eyes. He aimed his gun down at the man’s leg. Before he could shoot, the alley was lit with a red light, as a beam shot towards him, taking out his gun and burning his hand. Jason flipped back and away from the man.

Jason raised an eyebrow from under his red helmet as three teens and an older man appeared in the alley with him. They all wore black, leather outfits with an X in the middle. The blue one disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing next to the injured man.

“How is he?” The one with the red shades asked.

“Not good.” He said in a Russian accent.

Silver claws appeared out of the older man’s fists, “Alright, bub. Who the hell are you?”

“None of your goddamn business.” Jason replied, reaching for his AK .47 and his

The teen with the red lens stepped forward, “It is when you’re in our town.”

Jason laughed, “Then it’s a shame you can’t even protect your own town.”

“We seem to be doing fine right now.” He replied.

Jason snorted, “What do you think you do for ordinary civilians? You stop some mutant threat but gun wielding thieves run free. I could care less about any of them. If they’re mutant freaks or just regular freaks, I’ve dealt with plenty.”

“We deal with ‘em just fine.” The one with claws said.

Jason vaguely remembered the locals’ names for these people. Wolverine was the man he assumed he was talking to. Blue skinned one was Nightcrawler. Shade’s was Cyclops, Jason snorted at the name. The brunette girl was Shadowcat.  If he had learned a thing from Bruce, it was to do research on knew territory. Of course, he didn’t much like mingling with any mutants or metas. But he knew how to deal with them. He knew all of the so called X-Men weeks before actually arriving.

And what he knew for sure was that these guys did not ‘deal with ‘em just fine’. If it wasn’t mutant related or happening right in front of them then they didn’t interfere. And that was the problem. They expected to be liked, to be excepted but they couldn’t even use their powers to help the common folks against non-mutants.

Jason snorted, “Please. Eight times out of ten, it’s non-mutants doing the crime. And out of that eight, you only stop one. Face it, you’re more concerned about your little mutant threat that you don’t realize that scum doesn’t only come from corrupt power hungry metas. Normal people do a lot more damage. Come to Gotham sometimes. I’ll show you around.”

Shades doesn’t take it, the insult too close to being correct Jason assumes, “That’s completely untrue. Even if it was even close to being true, we are facing an immediate threat-,”

“An Immediate threat? Really.” Jason says and laughs, “Tell me than. Who is this man that you seem so desperate to protect? Who does he work for? What does he do for a living?”

None of them answered. The clawed man, Wolverine, sniffed the air in the direction of the man and covered his nose with his hand, “Drugs of a sort.”

“Correct but you don’t know, not really. If you did, then you would know about the drug cartel that has been in shop in your little town for the past year.” Jason said, titaning his hand on his signature Flame knife, “Not run by mutants. Only several, no more than ten, working in the town. It’s definitely not run by a mutant, that’s for sure. Run by a non-mutant, a regular, old human. Selling dope and other fucking shit like that to kids barely out of middle school. How long would it have been till you figured this out?”

“This isn’t fair.” The girl, a slight accent on her lips that was barely noticeable, spoke up for the first time as she came out of her shock and shyness, “We can’t know all of this.”

“Too fucking bad. You say you’re here to protect this town, then protect it. You can’t just choose and pick what you think is bad. You think of crime as a whole, whether it’s a fucking mutant robbing a bank or a powerless shit robbing a grocery store. All crime is the same.” Jason finally finished, staring each one in the eyes, though the girl looked away and the shades on the ones eyes. He doubted they could see his eyes behind the hood but he got his point across. Though he did see something in the clawed man’s eyes that distantly seemed something akin to approval but then it turned to steel.

“If that’s true then it’s also illegal to beat a man bloody, with a gun and knife no less.” It seemed hard but he could sense the amusement in the man’s voice.

Jason shrugged, “Force of habit. Say…a citizen’s arrest. Self-interrogations sometimes get messy. Hey, you shouldn’t be complaining. I _am_ cleaning up after the mess you let it get too far.”

“If it was an arrest then shouldn’t you have taken him to the police?” Shades asked in a demanding voice.

Jason laughed, the voice distorted by the helmet, “I’m sure they would have found his body where I left it. All I need is information then you can have your little mutant friend. I’ll even leave him alive.”

“This guy’s crazy. You can’t believe him.” The unnamed mutant drug dealer said after the conversation came to this, “You can’t let him have me. I’m one of you.”

Shades stepped in front of the mutant, “Despite what you claim this man has done, we can’t condone you to torture him.”

He didn’t get any further as a red arrow connected with the ground inches near his feet. Each of the mutants looked at it in stunned shock. It was a few seconds later that the arrow beeped loudly ounce and exploded, knocking the mutant back, rocking the ground and creating a whole between the Jason and the mutants.

Roy hopped down from the roof moments later, “Hey, Hood. You didn’t tell me you were having a party. And with such a cute girl too.”

Said mutant girl blushed visibly and looked away, even more if that was possible, “Where the fuck have you been. I had to chase this fucker all over town before I actually caught up to him. Damn mutants.”

“Hey! I was busy…doin’ stuff.” Roy said indignantly.

A female voice cut in with a light laugh, “More like getting drunk.”

Two gasps came from the opposing side of the alley as the deep orange skin  and fiery hair of the woman came into view, and the mutant girl spoke, “She’s so beautiful.”

“This is the man we came for?” Kory did not wait for an answer, “Then I will extract him. Move aside, mutated humans.”

Roy snorted, trying to cover his laughter, “Man, she really knows how to take what she wants.”

“Shut up.” Jason commanded and the other vigilante glared.

Kory flouted forward, “I am Koriand’r, second princess of the Planet Tamaran and first in line for the Tamaranian Throne. I demand you step aside. If you do not then I will take the mutant by force.”

“Wow, Kory, you really know how to be diplomatic.” Roy muttered under his breath.

The alien princess raised and elegant and perfectly thin eyebrow, “What is the need when I can demand what I want. If what I want is not given then I will take it.”

The fight afterwards would be one that the mutants did not forget, and would not for some time. The alien woman went after shades first, taking him out easily while the archer went after the teleportor and phaser. Jason quickly took up the offensive against the clawed man. The older man had keen senses and fast eyes. More than half of his bullets bypassed the man’s defenses, but none made much impact on him.

Though when the alien and gunslinger changed battle partners, the woman near beat the mutant bloody to the ground and Jason permanently damaged Shades’ shades. Roy had more trouble, understandably. The first to go down was the teleportor. After several jumps through whatever it was he jumped through, it became obvious he had a pattern and Roy caught on quickly, shooting the blue teen with an explosive arrow, knocking him out. The girl was harder. But Jason and Kory joined against the girl. With a quick gunshot to the leg when she un-phased, the girl was down. Her tolerance level for pain sucked.

By the time the four could collect themselves, the three anti-heroes were gone along with their pray. Within the month, a wide spread news update was informing the public of a mass killing and take down of a large drug cartel in the small town of Bayville. It was loosely connected with a turf war that started in Gotham. With sightings of the Red Hood, the speculation increased on the involvement of the disappearing and reappearing Crime Lord of Gotham.

But they soon, once again, disappeared from the radar of prying eyes and mutant heroes.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time the X-Men meet Jason Todd, a fight is had and an unorthodox relationship is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am really late on this. I hope whoever reads this will forgive this old fool. Well, enjoy!

The next time Jason saw the X-Men, it was not in the Bayville but in San Francisco. Jason, or rather Red Hood, had been hired by an old acquaintance. Of course, that acquaintance was a member of the Californian Mafia. And the job being to hunt down the mutants that had stolen over 2 million dollars. Money originally planned to be used for repairs of the city after a mutant attack. He was to return this money to the committee sponsored by the Mafia-recently taken over by the daughter of the newly deceased head-and kill the mutants who stole it.

He had been stalking one of the three mutants, all three of which had recently attacking San Francisco. Owing a favor to the daughter of the Mafia Lord, now head, Jason had been called to return said favor. If it had been anyone else, Jason might have just ignored it, but the girl had helped him from possible death at the time. She was a good kid, Jason had to admit. In the short time since her father’s death, she had almost completely turned the Mafia into a straight forward organization. Of course, there was still under the table deals and underhanded double crossing. But it was a hell of a lot better than anything he had seen in Gotham.

And so Jason found himself in the warehouse district on the water front. Hiding in the rafters of an abandoned warehouse, Jason waited for the other mutants to arrive with his riffle in hand, several hand guns at his side along with many more weapons and guns-including an AK-47, one of his favorites-hidden on his person.

Taking on three mutants wasn’t his ideal ground but he had faced worse but having the Outlaws by his side would have made things easier. But considering Kori had gone off somewhere(hell if Jason knew where the eccentric alien did in her spare time) and Roy was in Star City helping Green Arrow with one of their very rare mission crossings. Roy having joined up with Queen following up on a drug ring main base located in his home city.

Movement at the entrance caught his eyes as the small metal door slid open, the screeching of metal against metal coming a second later. The first to come in was a red skinned man, bald, and scrappily clothed. The second man looked to be almost normal, albeit homeless. The thing that caught Jason was the white irises. The joined the third man in the center of the room. It was a strange sight-not the strangest, of course, frankly not even close. The man Jason had originally followed was in a high priced black suit, hair slicked back with a large duffle bag.

“About time you got here. The ship is due to arrive within the hour.” The suit guy, Jason knew his name to be Mark Reiner, spoke, “Had it come before you arrived I would have left. With the money.”

“Oi, don’t be a dick. We’re ‘ere, ain’t we.” Luke McCoy, the homeless looking one, said in response.

Reiner looked between them nervously. He had a right to be scared. Stealing from a Mafia was never a good thing, especially when that Mafia had a-mind the pun-killer assassin indebted to them. Jason waited for the men to reach each other.

“Have it?” The red man asked. Jason never got an actual name on the man but knowing his kind of mutation, the second it was discovered he was most likely taken away to some facility or another, experimented on, at one point or another lost his mind went crazy, killed his imprisoners, and ran off.

But that was just Jason’s opinion. He could just not know English good enough to string alone an actual sentence. Jason couldn’t really care and once the suited man gave a gentle swipe over his duffle, he got his answer.

He raised his gun and jumped down; landing directly behind the red skinned man. Out of the three, he was the deadliest. Taking him out first was Jason’s priority.

Being who Jason is, he couldn’t help the smart ass comment, “I don’t know about you but I have it. If by it you mean an AK-47, then yeah, I totally have it.”

He raised the gun to the mutant. But said red skinned man turned quickly, his hand crackling with light, fire, Jason reminded himself. He shot just as the hand raised, catching him in the palm. He screamed out in pain, the fire shooting from his hand just missing Jason by a three inch width. The anti-hero kicked out, catching the fire mutant in the head, the steel toed shoe hitting him in the temple and he went down.

Reiner looked panicked but didn’t they all, Jason thought as he seemed to turn on his heels and run for the back exit. The homeless mutant ran towards him, his speed picking up at the last second. A speedster. Not the kind he was used to, but they are all the same. Fast is all they are. And, frankly, easy as hell to dodge. He sides steps McCoy and, as all unexperienced meta’s are, unaccustomed to actual fighting, he makes a dick move. He stops and turns back to Jason. And he takes his chance, shooting at the head of the mutant.

He waits for the satisfying thud of the bullet hitting the mutant. It never comes and there is the mutant, a bullet not an inch from his head, hovering. Jason could be wrong, but he was sure the mutant only had speed.

_Shit._

He wasn’t prepared for the mutant to also be telekinetic. But then, the man let out a yelp and stumbled back, his eyes locked with the bullet.

_So not a telekinetic. Then who is?_

He looked around. It took him only a second to find the bright red. Long tresses streaming from a well-defined and curvaceous body. Not Kori, that’s for sure. But damn if he wanted to deal with more than what he signed up for.

“I suggest you put your guns down or I will be forced to put them down for you.” The woman spoke, her eyes narrowed slits.

Great, just what he needed, “Listen, babe-,” She snorts but there is also a laugh in the back, also female, “-I would love to do this whole, if you don’t put yours away then mine comes out routine, I’ll pass. Don’t get me wrong, I’m usually all for it, but I’m kind of busy at the moment.”

A heavily, southern accented voice speaks, “As if.”

“Rogue.” The other woman says, her voice stern.

And Jason knows that name. He knows all the big shot mutants, especially if those mutants happen to be X-Men. It’s part of the job. Three months and yet another meeting with the X-Men. Not his year.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m busy. So take your ass somewhere else, ladies.” He said, taking out his 47.

Then he notices the man in the back standing, his eyes wild with fear. And, _oh shit,_ he has a gun. Jason runs forward, the woman, hovering some inches above the ground, is taken by surprise from the speed and suddenness. The girl behind her is taken down as well as the man fires a round from the small gun in his hand.

Jason roles off the girls, and towards the man. He dodges the bullets fired at him, taking the man’s hand as he reaches, thrusting it upwards and his fist connects with the mutants jaw, stunning the man. The gun flies from the force and he falls to the ground.

“Rogue, Jean!” Another and- _god damn it!_ -familiar voice echoes in the large warehouse, “Jean!”

Shades comes into view and he runs forward when he sees the two women on the ground. He stops at the red head first, going down to his knee.

“Are you okay?” He says and she nods, then he turns to the other, “Rogue?”

The girl shudders and Jason can get a clear view of the red spilling down her side.

_Shit._

“Rogue?!” He grabs her, his hand coming in the direct path of the crimson coating the side of her midsecone, “Hold on, Rogue.” He turns back to Jean, “How far away is the jet? Do you think we can get her there before…”

He looks back down and Jason sighs. He makes his way quickly to the three, first making sure the mutant was knocked out from the hit.

“Where’s Bobby?” Jean asked.

“He’s dealing with Mark Reiner. I came when I heard the gun shots.” He noticed Jason approaching and looked alarmed. He jumped up, stepping in front of the girls, “You! Stop right there.”

Jason does. He knows that look, the look of a man willing to do whatever is needed to protect his team mates, his friends, his family. Jason understands and waits to explain. But he doesn’t have to. The girl, Jean does for him.

“No, Scott. He saved us. We would both be shot if it hadn’t been for us.” She said and there was a plea in her voice.

Jason moved forward but still, Shades blocked his path, “I don’t trust you. I don’t want you near them.”

“If you don’t want her to die, then I suggest you move.” Jason snarled back, already regretting his choice to help them, debating if he could just leave them and be on his way. But no, that instinct that every member of the bat clan had, the instinct to help every last poor soul, ate at the back of his head. He spoke again as Shades still refused to move, “I’ve had some training from doctors before. I can help.”

He wasn’t totally lying. Lesly was a Doctor and he did always find his way to her when he and Bruce would have a fight back when he was Robin. The woman had taught him much. He had seen her deal with gunshot victims before. And even after he came back from the dead he mostly had to tend to his own wounds. Alfred wouldn’t even allow him out into the streets without proper medical aid knowledge.

Shades seemed to have lost some tension, his face was on of pure indecision and Jason took his chance. He lunged, knocking the wind out of the hero with one good punch to the gut. He was down, giving Jason enough time to deal with the wound.

“Listen, kid.” Jason said as he knelt down next to her, Jean not impeding him though it looked like she wanted to, “What’s your name?”

“Ro-Rogue.” He wheezed out.

He already knew that, of course, but it was always good for someone with this amount of blood lose to talk, to keep distracted as well as being focused enough to fight unconsciousness.

“Alright, Rogue, this is probably going to hurt, but I need you to stay awake.” He said to her in his most Batman like voice, just to make sure the girl, delirious from blood lose, got the picture.

He took the girls shirt where the hole was and ripped, just enough to show the wound. He took his gloves in his hand, ready to take them off when Jean grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t touch her.” She said, Jason held back a response as the woman went on, “Her mutation. Don’t let your skin touch hers.”

He nodded and instead repositioned his gloves and decidedly unclasped his helmet. He would need better view if he was to help the girl. He began to feel around the wound then to her back.

“Shit.” He said aggrivated, “The bullet’s still in.”

He took out his knife. A hand grabbed his, “The hell do you think you’re doing?”

Shades’ voice was angry as he said this yet the sting escaped him as his lungs were still winded, “The hell do you think I’m doing? Fucking idiot. I have to get the bullet out.” He growled, “Either you let go or I fucking make you.”

“Scott.” It was Rogue, “This isn’t the first time I’ve been shot. Let him do what he needs to.”

She looked to him next and nodded. The hand on his reluctantly let go, “This knife is sharp. All you’ll feel is a slight pinch, nothing compared to the actual shot.”

And he cut in. When he felt metal against metal, he stopped, withdrawing the knife, replacing it in its holder. He quickly extracted tweezers from his jacket and fucking hell was he grateful for his jacket. He reached in carefully as not to pain her more. He found the bullet and gently pulled it out.

He pulled out his knife again, “Heat this for me.”

“What?” Shades said in genuine surprise.

Jason rolled his eyes, “Heat it. I need to cauterize the wound or she’ll bleed to death.”

And Shades hesitated. He would have cursed the man himself if Rogue didn’t get to him first, “Damn it Scott. Fucking do it. Now for fuck’s sakes!”

He turned the small nob on the side of his shades and a small beam came out, heating the blade to a bright red. It was handed back quickly.

“Alright, Rogue. This is going to hurt like fuck.” Jason said.

The girl rolled her eyes, “Wow, really reassuring, mate.” But he could see the fear in her eyes. He could tell the girl was no stranger to pain but it didn’t mean she liked it. Jason knew the feeling.

“After this, I’m done. You’ll be fine. You should be lucky you don’t have to do this yourself.” He said.

The girl swallowed, “And I suppose you have.”

Jason smiled down at her reassuringly, “Lots. At least twice a day.”

And she laughs and nods a second later. The knife connects and she lets out a strangled shout, cut back by a fit of coughing. He’s smiles at the girl and she holds back the pain as much as possible and he wonders just how many times this has happened to her. He wonders if she really has done it herself, how long she’s been alone. Jason knows the look of a person having lived years alone, fearing themselves and others around them, having no way out. He’s had the same look.

The girl’s like him, Jason realizes and he hates that fact. She looks older than she is just with that one look. But he can see her, past her mask. She’s in pain, not just the physical pain. He can relate. How many times had he had to dig a bullet out by himself, bleeding in the freezing snow, in the hot desert.

She’s can’t even be in her twenties yet, probably the youngest amongst their group and yet, she seems the oldest. Just like him. He wasn’t sure how old Kori was but according to her, human’s aged much faster than her kind. And Roy had grown up in Dick’s generation, not to mention the guy was a clone. But, excluding the clone factor, Roy was almost eight years older than him. Add the fact that he was dead for two years. **(I totally made up the amount of time he was dead. I’m thinking of how he had to dig out of his own grave after the whole shift in universe thing.)** Jason was only eighteen and yet he seemed older than both of them.

The blade lets up on her skin as he lifts it from her skin. She’s breathing heavy and suddenly the room is cold. Their eyes were locked and he could see the same train of thought that went through his head go through hers.

“What have you done to her?!” And the moment of connection between them is broken as all eyes turn to the ice skinned man across the room from them.

Ice came flying towards them, mostly at him. He jumped up and out of range of the ice. The three were calling for the ice mutant to stop as more ice came at him. He flipped out of the way as more and more ice came. He made it to the wall and, conveniently, a window caught his attention already half cracked. He jumped through and ran fast away from the window.

He ran to the back, knowing that, if the mutant had actually done his job, the other should be knocked out or cuffed. Something other than gone. And just as he thought, he came to an unconscious and zip tied mutant. The duffle bag was lying next to him. He took out his gun, aiming it at the man’s head. But stopped. With a great sigh, he put it back in its holster. The X-Men would handle him.

He grabbed the duffle back, slinging it over his shoulder and left.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while since I first published the story but I’ve been really busy lately. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really played on how similar the two are, well, how similar they seem to me. I will be putting more into this friendship later.


End file.
